


Roll On

by primreceded



Category: Mavid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Roll On

**Title:** Roll On  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Mavid  
 **Disclaimer:** Michael Johns and David Cook are real people and belong to themselves. No defemation of character is intended, and I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Michael Johns/David Cook implied  
 **Prompt:** Winter @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mavid100/profile)[**mavid100**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/mavid100/)  
 **Spoilers:** Nothing to spoil.  
 **Warnings:** Cheese.  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** This took entirely too long to finish *facepalm* Also, lame title is lame. I figure I better break into this fandom if I want to actually complete the prompt I chose over at [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/ficfest/profile)[**ficfest**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/ficfest/) (and there's quite a few Mavid prompts left *hint hint nudge nudge*)

The tour bus’s wheels speed along the dark highway, thump-thump over the asphalt in the near quiet. Jersey is sparkling lights and snow that crunched underneath his boots, is fading behind them as they roll west. It had been a crazy freezing whirlwind of late nights and screaming fans. He’s been distant, needing.

The cold of the east clings to his bones, sends him shivering into the cushions with hands wrapped around a warm mug. It helps, some. But it’s only when they break the state border, when he’s that much closer to Michael, that he begins to warm up.


End file.
